O amor machuca
by asldsjlkdjalkdjkladjakldjlas
Summary: O amor machuca, mas eu não poderia viver sem ele, embora eu nunca tivesse realmente o conhecido.


O amor machuca

O amor machuca, mas eu não poderia viver sem ele, embora eu nunca tivesse **realmente** o conhecido. Como eu poderia me iludir tão fácil com pessoas que** nem me amavam**? Quando nós queremos ser reconhecidos, nós fazemos coisas que nos machucam.

Nesse momento eu poderia dizer que eu havia "terminado" com o meu namorado. Em outras palavras, **me livrei de alguém que nunca me amou de verdade**. Talvez eu pareça um pouco insensível falando assim.

Como eu estava dizendo, na minha busca de "reconhecimento" eu magoei a mim mesma e a aqueles que eu amo. Magoei meus melhores amigos, Rose, a quem eu contava meus maiores segredos pelos quais apenas uma menina poderia me ajudar, Hugo ao qual eu também contava a maioria dos meus segredos e ele me ajudava, e Alvo, meu irmão favorito que desde quando eu era pequena me defendia quando eu brigava com alguém e não deixava Fred e James pregarem peças em mim. Não posso dizer que magoei meu namorado, tanto porque nem ele me magoou. **Lysander **era exatamente o **contrário** da minha madrinha Luna e de seu irmão gêmeo Lorcan. Ele só sabia me desrespeitar e na frente dos outros eu era a "melhor namorada do mundo" e era exatamente isso que me deixava com raiva. Eram tantas as vezes que nós brigávamos e ele nem sequer se importava com isso.

Quando eu digo reconhecimento quero dizer, sou uma menina de quinze anos que não tem namorado e nunca deu o primeiro beijo. Eu me acho uma idiota quando eu penso assim, e realmente eu sou uma idiota. Mas eu só conseguia me perguntar o porquê de eu estar chorando. Me inclinei um pouco, na sacada da Torre de Astronomia, o que fez com que meus pensamentos me trouxessem de volta a realidade.O silêncio permanecia na Torre, do meu lado meu melhor amigo, parecia estar nervoso, sério e distraído. Quebrei o silêncio pensando alto: **"Eu sou tão idiota...". **Ele ficou em silêncio, eu sabia que a cabeça dele trabalhava para saber o que me responder. Nós dois sabíamos que um simples "Você não é idiota" não faria eu mudar de opinião sobre eu mesma. Olhei para o céu e voltei a olhar para o relógio, pela sexta vez. Eram quatro horas da tarde, de um sábado, eu deveria estar estudando para a prova de poções.

Havia acontecido tanta coisa nesse ano. Meu aniversário de dezesseis anos é em agosto, daqui a pouco mais de três meses.

Eu sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Mas eu nunca amei Lysander de verdade. Por que eu estava chorando? Novamente quebrei o silêncio, falando num tom baixo em que apenas Hugo poderia escutar, embora isso não importasse já que estávamos sozinhos, mesmo.

- Hugo... – ele não respondeu, nem sequer se virou. Voltei a chamá-lo com o mesmo tom de voz. – Hugo? – ele me olhou e disse:

- Desculpa, Lily, eu estava distraído, o que foi?

- Por que eu to chorando? – eu perguntei, mas não estava com voz de choro. – Eu nem amava o Lysander... – Hugo limpou as lágrimas do meu rosto e disse:

- Porque você tá carente... – eu sorri. Meu melhor amigo sempre tinha a resposta para tudo.

- É, eu acho que é isso mesmo... – eu disse. Então eu o abracei fortemente – Obrigado, Hugo... Você é meu melhor amigo...

Ele sorriu e disse:  
>- Você também é minha melhor amiga... – voltamos a observar a paisagem. O silêncio permaneceu por uns cinco minutos.<p>

- Estou com saudades de casa...

- Eu também, mas só faltam seis dias, passa rápido... – eu me inclinei mais na sacada, como eu estava fazendo antes. Me inclinei até demais, quase caindo, mas com um pé no chão. Hugo me puxou para trás, pelo meu braço e eu disse:  
>- Que susto! – ele riu e disse:<p>

- Também, né, fica ai quase se jogando da Torre de Astronomia... – nós rimos.

XXX

Haviam se passado quase três meses desde o acontecido. Era agosto. Eu estava em meu quarto no Largo Grimmauld, absorta em meus pensamentos, olhando a paisagem pela janela, que estava aberta. Olhei para o relógio, era noite, umas sete horas. Eu não sei descrever meu quarto muito bem... A cortina é lilás, as paredes um bege claro, meu cobertor era roxo, mas o que eu mais gostava no meu quarto eram as fotografias. Em uma delas estavam, eu, mamãe, papai, Al e James. Papai e mamãe estavam atrás, na frente estavam eu e Al, abraçados e James do meu lado. Estávamos rindo, mas não me lembro do que... Provavelmente alguma piada que o James havia contado. Na outra, estávamos, eu, Rose, Hugo, Al, James, papai, mamãe, tio Ron e a tia Mione. E a minha preferida era uma em que estávamos eu e Hugo, com onze anos, estávamos abraçados.

- Ruivinha, posso entrar? – sorri automaticamente ao reconhecer a voz, o que não era preciso, pois só o Hugo me chamava de ruivinha.

- Claro! – continuei a olhar a paisagem e Hugo parou do meu lado. Ouvi ele soltar uma risadinha baixa; perguntei:

- Por que você ta rindo? – olhei para ele.

- Porque você provavelmente não sabe que dia é hoje...

- 17 de agosto... – eu pensei. Hugo provavelmente havia percebido que eu comecei a pensar mais rápido... AH MEU DEUS! Como eu pude esquecer, Merlim?

- Hugo! – ele sorriu. – Feliz aniversário! – eu o abracei. Mas e agora, que presente eu daria para ele? – Hugo... – comecei a falar, mas ele me interrompeu:

- Deixa eu adivinhar... Você esqueceu meu aniversário, né? – eu o abracei novamente e ele sorriu.

- Me perdoa!

- Claro que sim, mas agora você vai ter que dar uma volta de carro comigo...

- Carro? Mas você só tem 16 anos! – nós rimos. Hugo disse:

- Meu presente de 16 anos que eu ganhei do meu pai foi um dia inteiro com o carro, quer dar uma volta?

- Mas você aprendeu a dirigir pelo menos um pouco, né? – Hugo riu e disse:

- Você confia em mim?

- Claro que sim! Tanto que eu sei que você não iria querer ver sua prima morta né? – ele riu

- Não fala isso! Vamos? – Hugo estendeu a mão. Eu pensei por uns cinco segundos e disse:  
>- Tá, me convenceu!<p>

Descemos as escadas e meu pai disse:  
>- Qualquer coisa liga, filha... – eu assenti e disse, brincando, para o meu tio:<p>

- Tio Ron, se eu morrer hoje a culpa vai ser sua... – ele riu.

Chegando no carro, nós entramos. Sinceramente, quando Hugo ligou o carro eu fiquei com um pouco de medo. Ele percebeu isso e soltou uma risada baixa.

- Você não confia em mim... – Hugo disse, me olhando.

- Essa é a primeira vez que você dirige um carro? – eu perguntei, de olhos fechados.

- Segunda... Melhorou? – ele disse, rindo.

- Bastante... Eu ainda vou me arrepender de ter vindo com você... – eu disse, sorrindo. Hugo deu a ré no carro. Depois de alguns segundos eu abri meus olhos. Percebi que nós estávamos andando tranquilamente com o carro.

- Ainda com medo?

- Já passou... – Hugo riu e perguntou:

- Mas Lil, você confia em mim? – eu respondi:

-Claro que sim! Mas eu acho que não deveria... – ele riu – Brincadeira, eu confio em você sim...

- Pra onde você quer ir?

- Que tal se nós déssemos uma volta por Hogsmead? – Hugo assentiu e sorriu. – Nós poderíamos ter aparatado...

- Mas você preferiu vir de carro comigo, o que prova que você confia em mim... – nós rimos.

Chegando lá, Hugo parou o carro perto de um rio. Estava vazio lá, provavelmente porque já era de noite. Fomos até a Casa dos Gritos (Apostando corrida... Muito adulto), mas eu parei na porta.

- Você sabe que eu morro de medo dessa casa...

- Mas eu vou com você! – ele segurou minha mão e nós entramos. Em um segundo ele não estava mais do meu lado.

- Eu sabia que eu não deveria ter confiado em você! Hugo pára de se esconder, por favor... – ele chegou por trás e me deu um susto. Eu dei um grito e abracei ele. – Seu idiota! Eu te odeio!

- Se me odeia por que tá me abraçando? – ele disse rindo.

- Porque agora eu to com medo! – ele continuou rindo de mim. – Você gosta de rir de mim né?

- Fica feliz, priminha...

- Você tá muito animado hoje, né? – ele segurou a minha mão e nós ficamos passeando dentro da casa.

- Hoje é meu aniversário, eu tenho que ficar animado! – eu pensei um pouco e disse:

- Você tem o direito de esquecer meu aniversário, ok? Eu esqueci o seu...

- Mas eu não vou esquecer, eu nunca esqueço... 31 de agosto, não tem como esquecer é um dia antes de voltarmos para Hogwarts... – ele riu

- Então você só lembra do meu aniversário por causa de Hogwarts, né?

- É! – eu dei um empurrãozinho nele. Ele sentou-se de costas para uma parede, eu sentei do seu lado. Meu celular tocou, era o meu pai.

_- Filha, volta logo pra casa..._

- Eu to bem pai, daqui a pouco eu volto...

_- Ta bom, mas já vai voltando agora, ok?_

- Ta bom pai, tchau!

_- Tchau. _– desliguei o telefone.

- Que horas são? – eu perguntei. Ele mostrou o relógio de pulso dele e soltou uma risada. – Você faz isso de propósito, né? – eu me referia a minha dificuldade de ver horas em relógios de ponteiro. Ele olhou o relógio e disse:

- O tempo passa rápido... Já são oito e meia...

- É melhor nós irmos agora... – ele assentiu e nós nos levantamos.

Quando estávamos perto do lago Hugo disse:

- Empresta seu celular?

- Pra que?

- Empresta seu celular? – eu ri e entreguei o celular para ele. Ele colocou meu celular no chão e colocou cada mão dele em um ombro meu e começou a me empurrar.

- Não Hugo, pelo amor de Merlim não faz isso! – ele riu. Eu tentei empurrar ele para trás, mas é meio óbvio que ele era mais forte do que eu. – HUGO PÁRA, POR FAVOR! – outra coisa que era meio óbvia era que ele não iria parar. Ele me empurrou e eu cai no rio. Ai que água gelada! Ele começou a rir e disse:

- Isso foi por você ter esquecido meu aniversário!

- Você vai pagar por isso! – eu disse, brincando. Ele riu. – Sua vez! – seria impossível eu conseguir puxar ele para dentro da água, mas ele que iria pular só de peso na consciência.

- Você acha que eu vou pular nessa água gelada?

- Vai ter que pular... – eu tentei puxar ele, então ele disse:

- Ta bom, mas espera eu tirar meu relógio! – ele tirou o relógio e o celular e colocou do lado do meu celular. Ele tirou também a jaqueta dele.

- Eu devia obrigar você a pular junto com a sua jaqueta caríssima!

- De jeito nenhum! Tanto que se eu pular com a jaqueta você vai passar frio depois! – eu sorri e ele pulou. Caiu ainda mais água em mim. Ele parou do meu lado.

- Sabia que você é um idiota?

- Eu sou é bonzinho demais – eu ri. Ele continuou: - eu deveria ter jogado seu celular junto com você!

- Muito engraçado! Eu disse que eu iria me arrepender de ter vindo com você... Vamos?

- Ah, mas tá tão legal! – eu fiz uma cara de cansada e ele sorriu.

- Tá bom! Espera ai que eu tenho que pegar as chaves do carro. – eu assenti e ele disse uns dez segundos depois. – Lily, eu pulei junto com a chave! Deve ter caído no rio...

- Ah não!

- Agora a gente vai ter que procurar... – ele sorriu e mergulhou, puxando o meu braço. Estávamos procurando uma chave num rio... Nunca iríamos achar aquela chave. Eu fiz um sinal para ele avisando que era melhor a gente subir um pouco. Quando chegamos na superfície, ficamos respirando um pouco então ele disse:  
>- Vamos mergulhar de novo, me avisa se você quiser subir... – eu assenti e nós mergulhamos de novo. Eu vi a chave, então fiz um sinal para Hugo. Ele soltou meu braço para ir buscar a chave. Mas eu não sabia nadar, mais uma das coisas que eu achava infantil em mim. O problema era que eu nunca havia contado para ninguém que eu não sabia nadar, só para Rose. Bati meu joelho em uma pedra, começou a doer muito. Eu não estava conseguindo subir para a superfície. Vi Hugo subindo, eu tentei subir, mas não conseguia... Eu já estava ficando sem ar. Senti alguém me puxar pela cintura para a superfície. Eu comecei a tossir muito. Estava com muita dificuldade para respirar.<p>

- Você é louca? – Hugo dizia. Eu não conseguia respirar direito, não deu para responder. – Por que não me disse que não sabia nadar? – eu tentei falar, mas não consegui. Ele me levantou, fez com que eu ficasse sentada no chão. Hugo percebeu que eu não estava conseguindo respirar direito. – Não fala nada. – ele pegou a jaqueta dele e colocou em mim. Eu o abracei, estava tremendo de frio. Alguns minutos depois, ainda estávamos abraçados, eu perguntei, um pouco rouca e tremendo:

- Conseguiu p-pegar a c-chave? – ele me abraçou mais forte.

- Espera ai, você quase se afoga e me pergunta se eu consegui pegar a chave? – ele virou a cabeça e continuou: - A culpa é toda minha...

- N-não, não é sua c-culpa...

- Eu pulei com a chave de propósito, pra gente ficar mais tempo lá... E eu quase fiz com que você morresse...

- V-você se p-precipita demais, Hugo – meu celular tocou, provavelmente era o meu pai.

- Tio Harry? – Hugo atendeu ao telefone – Desculpa, a gente acabou ficando mais um pouco, mas já estamos voltando... – meu pai disse alguma coisa, Hugo respondeu: - Ta bom... Tchau... – ele desligou o telefone. – Vamos... Já são nove horas...

- N-nós ficamos m-meia hora n-nesse rio? – Hugo assentiu.

- Pois é... – ele me ajudou a levantar, mas meu joelho voltou a doer. Eu quase cai, mas Hugo estava me segurando. Ele me perguntou, preocupado: – O que foi?

- N-nada, eu acho q-que bati m-meu joelho em uma p-pedra, mas eu to b-bem... – ele pegou meu celular, o seu relógio e a chave do carro e me ajudou a entrar. Hugo entrou no carro, o ligou e ligou o ar no quente, percebi que ele colocou o mais quente que tinha. Percebi que ele estava com uma expressão muito preocupada. Ele começou a andar com o carro e perguntou para mim:

- Quer ir ao St. Mungus?

- N-não, não f-foi nada, eu já t-to melhor... Eu só b-bati meu joelho, s-só isso... – o ar quente estava me ajudando a ficar melhor.

- Ah, não, eu sou muito burro! – Hugo disse e desligou o ar.

- O q-que foi?

- Se eu deixar o ar quente ligado, quando você sair do carro pode ter um choque térmico... – ele olhou para o meu joelho. – Tá sangrando, Lils, é melhor eu te levar para o hospital...

- N-não precisa... – Hugo pegou seu celular e ligou para alguém. Ele esperou parar no farol.

- Pai? Avisa pro tio Harry que eu e a Lily estamos indo para o St. Mungus...– dava para escutar o tio Ron falando, mas não dava para entender. – Nós estamos bem, sim, mas a Lily bateu o joelho e tá sangrando... Não a gente não vai chegar muito tarde... Antes das dez estamos ai... Ta bom, tchau, pai... – Hugo desligou o telefone e me disse: - Desculpa... Esse tá sendo o pior aniversário que eu já tive...

- V-você tava t-tão animado... Pára c-com isso, eu t-to bem... – ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

- É verdade, nós vamos ter bastante história pra contar... – eu sorri. – Lily, por que você nunca me contou que não sabia nadar?

- A única que sabe é a sua irmã, agora você também sabe... As pessoas são maldosas, Hugo... Eles iriam me chamar de infantil se soubessem que eu tenho quase dezesseis anos e não sei nadar... Eu tenho tantos defeitos... – Hugo balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Isso não é e nunca será um defeito, Lily. É só uma coisa que você não sabe fazer, mas tem tantas coisas que você sabe fazer tão bem, Lils... – eu sorri.

Chegamos no St. Mungus. Eu fui atendida mais rápido do que eu esperava.

- Primeiro vai ter que limpar vai doer um pouco está bem? – a enfermeira disse. Eu assenti. Hugo, que estava do meu lado, percebeu que eu estava com medo... Eu sempre fui medrosa. Ele segurou a minha mão. A enfermeira começou a conversar, mas eu não estava ficando mais calma... – Você é a filha de Harry Potter, né? – eu assenti e dei um sorriso fraco. – As pessoas devem te tratar diferente, não é? – eu novamente assenti. – Você é quieta demais, não acha?

- É que eu to muito cansada... – eu senti a poção entrando no machucado – Ai...- eu apertei a mão de Hugo.

- A dor passa rápido... – ela olhou para Hugo e perguntou: - Você é o filho de Hermione e Ron Weasley, não é?

- Sim... – Hugo respondeu, também cansado.

- Então vocês são primos, mesmo... – Hugo assentiu. A enfermeira fez um curativo e quando acabou disse: - Qualquer coisa se voltar a doer é só você voltar...

Voltamos para o carro e Hugo me ajudou a entrar. Vi no meu celular, eram nove e meia. Hugo disse, sorrindo:

- Todo mundo conhece a gente, né? – eu assenti. – Você tá melhor?

- Sim, mas eu to cansada... Muito...

Quando chegamos em casa meu pai olhou para o meu joelho e disse, brincando:

- Eu não vou nem perguntar, nada... – nós rimos.

- Você nunca mais vai levar minha irmãzinha pra lugar nenhum! – disse James. Alvo disse:

- Ih, lá vem... Mas, Hugo, por favor...

- Pode deixar... E a culpa foi minha...

- Eu sei disso! – disse James.

- Vocês nadaram em Hogsmead? – minha mãe perguntou. Eu assenti. – Adolescentes... – minha mãe disse, rindo.

- Meu carro? – perguntou tio Ron.

- Intacto... – disse Hugo.

- Ok, então já vamos... – tia Hermione, tio Ron e Rose se levantaram. Eu me despedi deles. Quando fui me despedir de Hugo ele disse:

- Me liga antes de dormir, tá? Quero saber se você vai estar bem, depois da besteira que eu fiz! – nós rimos.

Eu tomei banho e fui para o meu quarto. Deixei a luz acesa. Peguei meu celular e liguei para Hugo.

- _Como você tá, ruivinha?_

- Um pouco melhor...

_- Me desculpa?_

- Você não tem culpa! Mas a gente se divertiu né?

_- Sim... Prometo que no seu aniversário a gente faz uma coisa que não leve nenhum de nós para o hospital... – _nós rimos.

- Eu to morrendo de sono...

_- Eu também... Boa noite, Lils..._

- Boa noite...

Eu poderia jurar que havia escutado um "_te amo_" baixinho depois disso, mas era coisa da minha cabeça, eu tava cansada demais... Não via a hora de chegar meu aniversário...

XXX

Eu acordei e olhei no meu celular. Eram oito horas da manhã, eu e a minha mania de acordar cedo. Finalmente era dia 31. Eu desci as escadas, nem abri a geladeira, fui direto para a televisão. O tempo estava um pouco frio, mas eu gostava de frio. Mesmo em minha mãe e tia Hermione implorarem eu não concordei em haver uma "festinha"... Sinceramente? Eu odeio festas. Principalmente as festas que algumas meninas fazem em Hogwarts, o Hugo era sempre convidado... Não que eu tivesse ciúmes, não era ciúmes!

Eu liguei a televisão e comecei a assistir tranquilamente, mas é claro que tudo estava calmo demais... James me deu um susto por trás e eu dei um gritinho baixo.

- Seu idiota! – eu comecei a bater nele com a almofada.

- Feliz aniversário de dezesseis anos! – ele me abraçou. – Melhor irmã do mundo, você!

- Aham... – eu disse. – Sinceramente, James... Você é o pior irmão do mundo!

- Eu sei que você me ama! – James abriu a geladeira. Eu perguntei:

- Algum bolo de aniversário pra mim?

- Não... – eu fiz uma cara triste. – Claro que tem! – eu sorri.

- Bom dia! – Alvo desceu as escadas, bocejando.

- Bom dia... – eu e James dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Alvo foi até a geladeira pegar algo para comer.

- Nossa, a mamãe fez um bolo que legal... Pra que será?

- Alvo! – eu disse.

- Você acha que eu iria esquecer, Lils? – ele me abraçou. – Feliz aniversário!

- Ainda bem que você lembrou! Parecia mesmo que você tinha esquecido! Onde estão o papai e a mamãe?

- Dormindo... – disse Al pegando a manteiga na geladeira.

- A gente acordou antes deles? Costuma ser o contrário, né?

- Vai saber, né? Eles devem estar muito cansados... – disse James, rindo. Eu e Al sabíamos o que ele tinha pensado, demos uma risadinha baixa e Alvo bateu de brincadeira em James. Os dois começaram a se bater... De brincadeira, mas mesmo assim eu odiava isso.

- Ei vocês dois já chega! Senão a cozinha vai ser destruída daqui a pouco. – eu peguei um pouco de suco de abóbora na geladeira. James esbarrou em mim e caiu um pouco no chão. – Eu não vou limpar... Você é o mais velho James, limpa aí! – ele mostrou a língua.

- Alvo, não precisa bater em mim... Eu sei que você tem inveja porque eu sou o mais engraçado da família! – disse James, brincando enquanto pegava o pano para limpar.

- O Hugo é o mais engraçado da família... – eu disse sorrindo e sentando no sofá. – Espera ai... James, você tá ajudando em alguma coisa em casa! Que milagre! – eu e Al rimos. James ficou sério e falou, para me irritar:

- Hum... Interessante... Parece que você está interessada no nosso primo Hugo, não? – eu olhei brava para ele.

- Ele é só meu melhor amigo! – eu disse.

- Hum, sei! – ele riu. Alvo disse:

- Não liga pra ele... – Alvo subiu para o seu quarto e trouxe dois embrulhos e deu para mim.- O embrulho azul é o meu, o roxo é da Rose. Ele pediu pra dar o seu presente adiantado antes de vir pra cá, ele vai demorar um pouco pra chegar aqui. A gente combinou de todo mundo chegar umas duas horas da tarde, ela vai tá saindo com o Scorpius, vai chegar aqui umas três e meia.

Os dois embrulhos pareciam ser livros. Abri primeiro o de Alvo. Era um livro de poções do sexto ano de Hogwarts. Nele dizia numa letra bem fraca, mas bonita:

"_Pertenceu ao Príncipe Mestiço"_

- Foi meu no ano retrasado... Agora que eu já acabei Hogwarts você pode ficar com ele... Ai tem todas as respostas, já que eu sei que você odeia poções... Mas toma cuidado com alguns feitiços que estão ai, ok? A perna do Scorpius ficou doendo uns três meses por causa de um feitiço que tinha ai... Ele foi a cobaia... – eu ri.

- Obrigada Al! – eu o abracei. – Eu adorei! – então eu abri o presente de Rose. Era também um livro sobre Runas Antigas.

- Rose disse que sabe que a sua matéria favorita é Runas Antigas, mas ela não deixou resposta... Ela disse que eu sou um mau exemplo de te dar um livro cheio de respostas... – nós rimos.

- O meu presente já sou eu, viu Lily... Eu sou o melhor irmão do mundo! – disse James.

- Sério que você não tem nenhum presente pra sua irmãzinha, James? – eu disse.

- É claro que eu tenho um presente... Er... – eu e Alvo rimos.

- Tudo bem, eu já to acostumada com você não me dar presentes mesmo...

- Mas eu tenho um presente pra você! – ele subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto dele e desceu trazendo uma caixinha na mão. – Não é o melhor presente do mundo... Brincadeira é sim... – eu abri, era uma tiara roxa, do jeito que eu que eu sempre quis.

- Obrigada! – eu abracei James.

- Não precisa agradecer, eu sei que é o melhor presente! – eu e Alvo rimos.

- Convencido... – disse Alvo.

- Eu vou tomar um banho, volto daqui a pouco... – eu disse.

Depois de uns minutos no chuveiro, eu terminei de tomar banho. Coloquei uma saia cor de rosa, que era a minha favorita e uma blusa com a manga comprida, branca.

Desci as escadas e meu pai e minha mão já estavam lá.

- Feliz aniversário, princesa! – meu pai me abraçou e me entregou uma caixinha. Eu abri, eram uns brincos pequenos, de ouro.

- Obrigada pai! Eu amei!

Da minha mãe eu ganhei um vestido verde, da tia Hermione e do tio Ron eu ganhei um exemplar de os contos de Beedle o Bardo. Fui cumprimentar Hugo quando ele chegou.

- Oi... – eu disse.

- Oi Lils, tudo bem? – ele disse e colocou o braço no meu ombro. Espera ai... Ele deveria ter me chamado de ruivinha. Sempre que é meu aniversário ele me chama de ruivinha.

- Eu to bem sim... – eram mais ou menos uma três horas da tarde. – Eu tava pensando... Vamos dar uma volta por Hogsmead?

- Daqui a pouco... Vamos esperar minha irmã chegar, mas por que ir para Hogsmead, não tem nada de especial hoje, mesmo... – ESPERA AI! AGORA ELE PEGOU PESADO! "Nada de especial hoje"? Eu não sei se eu chorava, se eu ficava com raiva ou se eu chorava. Acho que eu iria chorar.

- Ok... – eu disse e discretamente subi para o meu quarto e fechei a porta.

Não, eu não ia chorar. Mas ele tinha o direito de esquecer meu aniversário, eu não podia reclamar. Mas ele não iria esquecer, ele não podia esquecer. Voltaríamos à Hogwarts amanhã... Pelo menos ele não poderia esquecer que amanhã nós começaríamos o sexto ano em Hogwarts. Ahhh não, ele esqueceu, como? Ele nunca esqueceu, nunca... Nem quando tínhamos nove anos de idade... Ou talvez ele estava só fingindo... Não, não era isso, ele não faria isso comigo... Eu andava de um lado para o outro. Vi Rose chegando com Scorpius, fui cumprimentar.

- Feliz aniversário Lils! – disse Rose.

- Feliz aniversário! – disse Scorpius.

- Obrigada! – Hugo estava jogando xadrez e não ouviu Rose falar comigo.

- Gostou do meu presente? Se precisar eu tenho vários outro livros lá em casa, inclusive um de poções sem respostas... – disse Rose

- Amei seu presente Rose, e eu gostei das respostas, sim, não precisa de outro livro...

- Eu sabia que o Al é uma má influencia pra você! – nós rimos.

- Vou falar com o Hugo... – eu disse. Rose assentiu. Eu chamei Hugo. – Vamos até Hogsmead, por favor? – às vezes eu parecia uma criança pedindo as coisas.

- Tá bom, se você quer ir...

Nós chegamos lá e ficamos sentados perto do mesmo rio.

- Você não tá esquecendo de nada? – eu perguntei. Hugo riu.

- Não, por que? – eu balancei a cabeça.

- Nada... – uma lágrima escorreu dos meus olhos. Hugo riu. – Por que você tá rindo?

- Porque você pensa que... – enquanto dizia ele colocou alguma coisa na minha mão, parecia um colar. – eu poderia esquecer seu aniversário... Você caiu direitinho... – eu sorri e o abracei.

- Parecia mesmo que você tinha esquecido...

- Eu nunca na minha vida iria esquecer seu aniversário... - eu olhei para o que ele havia colocado em minha mão. Era mesmo um colar, feito de ouro. – Era da minha mãe. Meus pais disseram pra eu dar esse colar para você. Meu pai que deu o colar para ela, no ano novo de 1998...

- Por que eles disseram pra você me dar esse colar tão importante pra mim?

- Porque você é importante pra mim... – eu coloquei o colar no chão do lado do meu celular. – Por que você não coloca o colar? – ele perguntou. Eu respondi:  
>- Porque eu não quero perder ele no rio... – Hugo perguntou, rindo:<p>

- Lily Luna Potter o que você vai fazer? – eu pulei no rio. A saia que eu tava usando era a minha saia favorita... Droga... Eu estava fazendo o que podia para conseguir nadar sem afundar.

- Se um de nós for parar no hospital hoje, a culpa vai ser minha... – eu disse. Hugo balançou a cabeça negativamente, rindo e pulou junto. Eu mergulhei sem querer. Estava tentando subir, então Hugo me puxou. Nós estávamos na superfície.

- Você é louca... – ele disse

- Você já disse isso no dia do seu aniversário...

- E eu te amo...

- Como é que é? – eu perguntei sorrindo.

- Eu já disse isso pra você no dia do meu aniversário... Eu... – não deixei ele terminar de falar e o beijei. Caramba! Meu primo beija muito bem! Ele passou uma mãos pelos meus cabelos molhados a outra estava na minha cintura me segurando para eu não afundar. Paramos de nos beijar, estávamos sem fôlego.

- Você já tinha beijado alguma garota antes de mim?

- Não... Você eu sei que nunca beijou nenhum garoto...

- Já beijei sim... A uns vinte segundos atrás... – ele sorriu e me beijou de novo. – Você me ama mesmo, Hugo? – ele me abraçou.

- Que pergunta idiota! Eu sempre te amei, você nunca percebeu isso?

- Sempre?

- Dos nove até os doze eu gostava de você, a partir dos treze eu percebi que havia me apaixonado por você... – eu ri.

- Tá esperando o que? Me beija de novo! – eu disse, Hugo riu e me beijou de novo. Seriam muitos beijos daqui para frente.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que gostem da fic, demorei 4 dias para fazer! Beijos e espero por reviews!<strong>


End file.
